le monde savoureux des Sévices Snapiens
by bibidibabidibou
Summary: Il était une fois deux bonnes fées F & Z qui créèrent une communauté pleine de Severus Snape. voici quelques os de mon cru écrit pour SevySNow…
1. Court métrage

_**Rubrique de Bidibou :**_ Bonjour !Voilà pour vous faire patienter d'ici l'arrivée du prochain chapitre de DBS, je vais vous mettre quelques Os écrits pour la géniale comm' sur Lj de Zazaone et Fanette 31 nommée **SevySNow**. liens sur ma page de profil !z'allez y voir!

Ce premier texte était une réponse au défi : Naissance..

Dont je ne sais plus exactement les termes…

**Type **: fanfic

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi sauf le concentré de bêtise (c'est pas la meilleure partie..).bref, tout est à JKR !

**Rating **: PG- 13.

**Pairing **: Severus Snape/ Oc (X et Rubeus Hagrid)

**Nombre de mots** : 999 (ouf, c'était moins z'une)

**Titre :** Court métrage.

**Défi :** Naissance

Résumé : les caméras sont fixées solidement ? Vous z'aussi ? Décor, ok ! Maquillage, Ok ! Vous connaissez le script sur le bout des doigts ? oui, oui, c'est ce qu'on dit ! Sevy, t'as la haine ? Ok, surtout garde là ! Bon, allez ! Première prise : Scène 1 ! On tourne ! Clap !

**_Court métrage. _**

**CABANE HAGRID.**

**1. INTERIEUR SOIR.**

Sous la table massive, Crockdur se terre. Des halètements résonnent dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvre brusquement.

RUBEUS HAGRID (féroce et enthousiaste, propulsant le héros dans la salle) : Elle est là ! Droit d'vant !

SEVERUS SNAPE (se relevant) : on ne voit qu'elle, merci ! (En aparté) Misère ! Comment sortir de là sans passer pour un lâche ?

INCONNUE X INVISIBLE : AaaahhHHHH !

Severus se glace à l'entente du cri –féminin- inhumain. Hagrid sort un mouchoir long comme une nappe de sous sa veste et s'éponge le front ruisselant de sueur.

HAGRID : Merlin! Dépêchez-vous !

SEVERUS (placide) : Je ne sais que faire. Pour qui me prenez vous ? Un homme de main ?

HAGRID : euh.. Vouais ?

Severus lance un regard noir au demi géant, esquisse un mouvement vers la sortie… Obstruée corporellement.

SEVERUS : Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.. Pour faire… (Il agite ses mains) Ce que vous avez à faire !

HAGRID : Y a que vous, moi et _elle,_ au château. Vous êtes not' dernier recours.

X : Oh.. ah.. Oh . Un contraction plus forte.. aaAAAhhhh ! J'ai maaaaal.

HAGRID : Courage, Oly Chérie !

SEVERUS (écœuré) : Sans moi !

**2. CABANE HAGRID.**

**INT. NUIT.**

Le clair de lune visite sinistrement, à travers la vitre sale, les faisans, pendus au plafond, qui oscillent, déjà investis dans leur rôle futur de hochets. Dehors, les branches d'un cèdre millénaire s'agitent au gré du vent. Hagrid, de dos, s'affaire prés de la cheminée. Et ….

SEVERUS : Ecoutez, j'ai dit oui ! Mais ça fait trois heures maintenant ! Je suis fatigué, j'ai faim et une crampe ! Et on en est toujours au même point ! Mettez-y du votre !

Et… Severus a retroussé ses manches. Accroupi devant Oly Chérie dont on ne voit rien, il papillote des yeux, mal à l'aise, le teint vert. Hagrid apporte un chaudron d'eau bouillante.

OLY CHERIE : Re ... Redonnez moi une .. Po.. aaahHH. Potion.

SEVERUS : Non.

HAGRID : Elle souff', Severus ! Faites queque'chose.

OLY CHERIE : OUI ! Un calmant ! Ce truc grumeleux contre la douleur !

SEVERUS : Non !

OLY CHERIE ET HAGRID (sanglotant) : Pourquoi ?

Severus trempe un linge propre dans le chaudron et le tend vers Oly Cherie. Sa main revient maculée d'un liquide collant.

OLY CHERIE : J'ai perdu les eaux …

HAGRID : T'inquiètes pas, Oly, la potion arrive.

SEVERUS : Certainement pas ! Elle ne s'administre pas aux hybrides ! N'y voyez aucune insulte, mais vous êtes (rictus) un peu de ci et … Et ... Un peu de ça.

HAGRID : oh allez ! Ça l'tuera pas ! C'est du solide ! Vous avez vu s'taille ? Une goutte ? Une tiote ? Allez, soyez chic !

Il donne une bourrade à son collègue. Collègue qui disparaît du champ. Il se relève difficilement sans l'aide du rustre garde-chasse.

HAGRID : (Joyeux) Vous voyez bin qu'on est p'us au même point ! Joli !

SEVERUS (Grimaçant) : Non ! Je dirais que c'est plus abject encore.

**3. CABANE HAGRID.**

**INT. MATIN.**

La fenêtre laisse entrevoir une aurore orangée des plus splendides. Mais tout à leur tâche –des plus honorables, les deux hommes n'en voient rien. Crockdur bave sur le genou de Severus. Hagrid montre à une Oly toujours invisible comment pratiquer l'exercice de respiration du petit chien.

HAGRID : C'ça… Bien… heuch heuch heuch.. Vouais.

OLY : Heuch. Heuch. Heuch

SEVERUS (s'énervant) : Bon, vous allez pousser, oui ou merde?

Oly crie et pousse.

Severus, dur à contenter, soupire.

HAGRID : Elle a une fièv' d'ch'val.

SEVERUS (rit jaune) : Non ? Vraiment ?

Crockdur, la queue entre les jambes retourne sous la table. Hagrid se place à coté de Severus. Ils écarquillent les yeux.

OLY : AAAAAAAhHHHHHHHHHHHH !

HAGRID (révulsé): Courage ma cocotte.

COCOTTE : Je t'y vois bien, gros lourdaud ! En attendant, c'est pas toi qui… Heuch.. Heuch… Accouche !

SEVERUS (se signe) : Merlin Merci!

**4. CABANE HAGRID**

**INT. JOUR.**

Dans un piteux état, maculés de sang et autres substances visqueuses, les deux hommes encouragent tant bien que mal Cocotte à finir son travail. Tous deux commencent sérieusement à fatiguer. Ah oui ! Et le ciel tire une gueule d'enterrement en ce glorieux jour: il pleut.

COCOTTE : Merlin, les anges, les étoiles.. Maman, aidez-moi !

SEVERUS : Taisez-vous !

COCOTTE : N'avez-vous donc aucune compassion, pour moi, qui me déchire en deux.. Oh, j'ai maaaal….

SEVERUS (baillant) : Non !

Un sabot sortit d'on ne sait où, enfin, si du coté de Cocotte, apparaît dans le champ. Severus l'évite de justesse.

SEVERUS : Mulâtresse !

MULATRESSE : CONNARD !

**5. FENETRE.**

**EXT. JOUR.**

Sous la cape, il pleut toujours et on s'en fiche parce que la séquence ne sera pas tournée : l'eau coûte trop cher en ces temps de pénurie.

HARRY (impatient): Alors ?

HERMIONE (émue): Oh ! C'est chou !

RON (dégoûté) : Eurk…Un truc sort !

HERMIONE ET HARRY (synchrones): T'attendais quoi d'une naissance?

**6. CABANE HAGRID**

**INT. JOUR.**

Effervescence monstre. Le sang fuse… Les deux hommes s'engueulent.

HAGRID : attrapez lui les pattes ! Les pattes, j' dis !

CONNARD : Dégagez !

MULATRESSE : Non ! La tête..

CONNARD : Bouclez-la, poussez !

MULATRESSE : aaaaaAAAHH !

Elle pousse. Bruit de déchirement. Râle.

HAGRID : Oh, qu'y est meugnon. Arreuh..

Il tombe dans les citrouilles.

SEVERUS (le truc en mains) : Pas trop tôt ! C'est un.. Euh.. (Regard scrutateur) Mâle !

LE TRUC : OINNNNNNNNNN.

Il agite ses six membres –dont quatre cornus- sous le nez de Severus.

MULATRESSE: mon petit dada..

SEVERUS : Il a un nom, Olive, qu'on en finisse ? J'ai faim !

OLIVE: Rahan, comme son défunt papa.

Olive rue de plaisir et prend à bras son petit Rahan qui cherche une mamelle.

OLIVE (gaga) : c'est mon premier centaure.

SEVERUS : Croyez-le ou non, c'est aussi le dernier !

_**THE END !**_

Bah voilà (se cache, mortifiée) j'espère ne pas vous avoir traumatisés…

A +


	2. Mais quand viendra ce jour

_la petite rubrique :_ hello hello! voilà un nouvel Os écrit pour SevysNow (lien toujours à ma page profil)et je vous invite encore et toujours à être curieux..

alors cet Os est dans un style tout à fait diffèrent parce que pour la petite anecdote, j'avais parié avec Zazaone que je ferai une fic sérieuse.. quand j'ai vu le sujet, j'ai morflé.. il s'agissait en fait d'une photo montage de Severus Snape nu comme à son premier jour et une certaine partie de son anatomie était cachée par le joli logo "vahiné, c'est gonflé!" où donc les administragiettes avaient 'elles étaient péchées ça, z'on se le demande...uh uh uh!

BONNE LECTURE !

**Disclaimer** : tout est à JK Rowling.

**Pairing** : Severus center.

**Type**: fanfic très sérieuse ! (ouaiiiiisss, j'ai réussi, hip hip , danse de la joie du soleil et du plafond transpercé !)

**Nombre de mots** : 1700

**Rating** : K (ze suis sage, woouuaaah !)

**DEFI** C'est gonflé

**Remerciements **à Zazaone, pour son soutien, le temps alloué, ses conseils, sa motivation, son bêta-readage malgré son planning chargé et pour sa gentillesse, simplement !

* * *

**Mais quand viendra ce jour….**

Severus Snape progressait sur la chaussée glissante. Il pleuvait et les ondées froides le glaçaient. Ses vêtements noirs se plaquaient contre lui comme un second épiderme. Sa cape, lourde, se mêlait régulièrement à ses jambes à son plus grand déplaisir.

Il sentit la main peser sur son épaule et, s'immobilisant, tourna lentement le regard sur sa gauche. Sous le capuchon infâme, Lucius Malefoy souriait d'un air entendu.

Severus acquiesça. Brièvement.

La paume se retira. Lucius s'éloigna, se fondant dans la nuit bruineuse.

Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts.

Il avait attendu ce signe de longues semaines, il avait répondu aux tests d'aptitudes, avait cédé face à sa propre déraison, se préparant un avenir où ces chiens familiers du Lord Noir ne lui feraient plus peur. Il n'avait pour cupidité que cette illusion forcenée de n'obéir qu'à son propre instinct de survie, que de se laisser exploiter au mieux, que de grandir, dans quelque direction que ce fut avant de se libérer de toute entrave. Il avait choisi, séduit : il avait tué, rongé par la haine.

Puis, il avait attendu ce signe. Cette simple apposition de main.

Cette reconnaissance.

Lucius Malefoy lui avait administré la grâce de faire de lui, ignoble bâtard de sang-mêlé mais intelligent, mais rusé, perspicace, engagé dans ses convictions, l'un des leurs, avec l'entière approbation de ce seul Maître qui l'élèverait dans les hauts rangs de la société, qui ferait de lui un Prince, véritablement, un Monarque du Crime Gratuit.

Ce soir, il adoptait un nouveau statut : il était Mangemort. Le clan élitiste lui ouvrait ses portes, approuvant son dossier, ses actes, se réjouissant déjà du potentiel de ce nouvel adepte.

Severus rejoignit sa demeure dans l'Impasse des Tanneurs.

Demain, il se rendra au repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme convenu.

o0o

Il Transplana. Aucun sentiment apparent si ce n'est cette froide colère, ce sentiment qu'il maîtrisait avec art, qui transparaissait sur ses traits pâles et décharnés.

Les Membres étaient là, encerclant de leur humilité le Lord-au-nom-tant-redouté, le grand Gourou de ce sanctuaire de sang et de châtiment. Ils étaient tous réunis pour l'accueillir entièrement en leur sein sanglant.

Severus savait ce qui allait advenir : la phase d'initiation. Lui aussi allait devoir ployer devant cet incomparable Mage, le flatter de son admiration et se briser pour lui. Car Le lord ne souffrirait pas d'accueillir un fourbe et Severus n'avait qu'un seul but : entrer dans l'Elite. Il voulait régner aux côtés de l'Eminence. Alors, aujourd'hui, il se plierait, il se sacrifierait, aujourd'hui seulement, il obéirait et seul le Lord connaîtrait ses failles.

Severus se savait fou. Mais sa folie, ici, en ces lieux, avec ces gens, grands malades eux aussi, n'aurait plus de limites, aucune.

Il avait tout planifié.

Devenir Mangemort. Apprendre, accumuler les savoirs, la puissance. Devenir fort. Toujours. Encore plus. Et s'immiscer près de cet utopiste de Dumbledore, l'amadouer, le convaincre de sa bonne foi et un jour, régner, sur tous, les supplanter.

Oui, il était fou. Mais c'était sa force.

Severus s'avança, fier, droit. Seuls ses prunelles balayaient le sol. Il ne pourrait lever les yeux que lorsque le Lord le lui permettrait..

Le cercle humain se fendit, lui laissant le passage. Sa cape traînait à terre, comme un manteau souverain.

Severus s'agenouilla. Au bas du trône. Le Lord se leva. Pour lui.

Severus retint un tressaillement quand une main brûlante de pouvoir se posa sur son épaule.

Voilà, il y était : son sacre.

Severus releva les yeux. Il vit. Il sut. Il serait son bras, il serait sa main. C'était clair, évident, limpide. Dans les iris reptiliens du Lord : la même folie.

Il put se lever. Se tenir à sa droite. La main serrait toujours son épaule.

Le Lord parlait. Le Lord dictait ses règles.

Severus Snape, pensa qu'il lui faudra bien longtemps avant de pouvoir déclamer les siennes mais ce jour viendrait. Il ne fallait plus qu'être patient, et se mêler à l'histoire pour accélérer les choses.

En attendant, l'heure était à toute autre chose. L'heure était à son bizutage.

Le Lord pouvait lui demander tout ou rien : Il pouvait lui lancer un Doloris, comme l'envoyer assassiner pour satisfaire sa fringale de meurtres ou même le ridiculiser, absurdement.

Il se rappelait Lucius, englouti dans un profond fauteuil de la Salle Commune, à Poudlard, devant l'âtre grisé de cendres froides. Il se rappelait ses messes basses avec Lestrange, alors que lui, Snape, jeune premier année, tournait vers ses aînés un regard gourmand de connaissances. Il se rappelait avoir frémi à l'entente de bribes de conversations. Lucius avait été un des premiers à servir le Lord. Lucius avait été une de ses premières connaissances ayant goûté à la puissance… Lucius avait été son modèle sans même le savoir.

Severus se rappelait plus particulièrement de cette nuit là…La nuit où Lestrange et Malefoy étaient rentrés, perclus de courbatures, le teint brouillé, les mains tremblotantes, le visage bouleversé. Ils étaient désarçonnés, déconcertés et oui.. Un rien… Ecoeurés.

.- « Je n'aurais jamais pensé… Jusque là…. » Avait haleté Lestrange, une main appuyée contre le mur, comme pour se retenir de chuter.

Le blond l'avait fait taire.

.- « Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'Il t'a demandé. Je ne conçois même pas que tu puisses avoir l'envie d'en parler.

.- J'ai besoin de savoir ; si tu as senti…

.- Tais-toi ! » Siffla à voix basse, Lucius, les nerfs à vif.

Mais l'autre ne voulait pas. Severus, accroupi dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir, s'était d'avantage tassé sur lui-même, prêtant l'oreille, excité et peureux à la fois.

.- « La honte…. Je me suis senti si humilié. Mais je ne devais pas le Lui faire voir… C'aurait été ma fin. Mais, Lui a gardé ce souvenir… Dans son esprit.

.- Dans son -? Je-…

.- Quoi ?»

Lucius ricana.

Severus, dans son pyjama élimé tremblait de tous ses membres. Il savait que ce n'était pas le froid.

.- « Rien. Allons dormir, oublier…

.- Lucius, quoi ? Insistait Lestrange.

.- Rien ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Vas-tu te taire, enfin ! »

Cela avait été la seule et unique fois où Severus Snape avait vu Lucius Malefoy perdre le contrôle de son légendaire sang froid.

Mais le lendemain…

Oui, le Lord pouvait le blesser. Jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme.

Mais comme Lucius et Lestrange, le lendemain, il aura oublié ou en aura l'ardente conviction.

Le Lord ne l'attendrait qu'une fois. Severus voulait juste que cela aille vite.

Le Lord le lâcha, regagna son siège et sourit. Affamé d'autorité.

.- « J'ai faim. » Dit-il.

Severus cilla. La meute docile, carnassière, derrière, ricana.

Le Maître se pencha vers lui :

.- « Les potions et la cuisine, c'est le même principe, n'est ce pas ? Il suffit de suivre la recette ? »

Le Souverain du Néant n'attendait aucune réponse, se réjouissant dans un sourire gourmand de cette dégradation future. Severus déglutit. C'était gonflé tout de même … Elle était véritablement démente cette Seigneurie du Mal.

L'avait-Elle intégré pour qu'il nourrisse son chenil ?

Severus s'obligea à se souvenir de son objectif premier: il devait s'effacer, en attendant ce jour.

Ce jour où, lui, lui, Severus Snape se repaîtrait de son éminente supériorité.

.- « Certes, mon Maître. S'inclina t'il.

.- Bien, Bien, Snape, montre à tous tes talents et hâte toi. »

Et Severus Snape se fit une raison..

Aux yeux de tous ces frères de clan qu'il broierait, ce jour tant espéré, il se prépara à se prosterner, se ployer et à s'atteler à nourrir cet homme, ce régent bâtard, lui aussi, qu'il détrônerait, supplanterait quand sonnera l'heure de sa propre domination.

Il leva les yeux, s'entendit demander ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le contenter.

Le lord agita une main qu'il voulait indulgente mais qui n'en était que plus chafouine et dicta ses récentes directives.

Des muffins.

Il voulait des muffins. Aux amandes. Biens dorés, bien gonflés et savoureux.

Et Il voulait que sa recrue les prépare devant Lui. Il voulait tout voir, disséquer le moindre de ses gestes. Il voulait le mettre à nu et Il le voulait nu.

Pour jauger sa maigreur ? La saillance de ses os ? La teinte maladive de sa peau ? Pour déguster sa laideur efflanquée ? Pour savourer ses complexes ? Pour se sustenter des éclats de la mortification sur son corps asservi ?

Pour tout et rien. Pour le broyer. Partout. En dedans et en dehors. Et que rien ne Lui échappe. Absolument rien.

Et Severus, humilié, meurtri, s'exécuta, se dévêtit, se fit engloutir par Le regard du Mage et les rires goguenards de la meute.

Il se vit blanchir la pâte, gardant la tête haute .. Mais, quand le Lord rit et vint parler à l'oreille de Lucius Malefoy et qu'il vit ce dernier blêmir puis se forcer à ricaner, il sut que, cette nuit, en rentrant chez lui, il perdrait le contrôle.

Lucius quitta la salle. Puis revint, empressé.

Un appareil photographique dans ses mains.

Severus ferma les yeux, avala un flot de salive âcre, fit jouer ses zygomatiques douloureux de contenir une rage impuissante.

_« Dans son esprit… » Et …. Ailleurs… _

Puis, la texture crémeuse jaunie de la pâte à muffins flottant devant lui, à la hauteur de l'aine, - _pour au moins cacher ça…_- il imprima à ses traits cette nuance si bien contrôlée, gardant son sang-froid malgré son harassement moral et physique. Il afficha, jouant la négligence indifférente, un courroux insolent.

Il croisa les bras, préparant sa vengeance, enregistrant tout : les frissons le long de son échine, la satisfaction vorace du Lord, la joie de Lucius de ne plus être le seul, les pénibles torsades de ses tripes, la chaleur dégagée par le feu, les ombres orangées léchant goulûment les murs, Et il se focalisa sur la seule idée que Lucius aussi y était passé, qu'il n'était guère le premier et qu'un jour, ce serait lui, Snape, sans doute, qui lèverait l'appareil aux parois chromés à hauteur de ses yeux venimeux.

Il se concentra sur sa folie, sur cet espoir inébranlable, sur ce jour à venir.

Mais malgré tout, le flash l'aveugla…

* * *

Voilà… 

Bisous à tous & toutes.

Bidibou


	3. Epanchements

non je ne suis pas morte... navrée de n'apporter aucune bonne nouvelle concernant DBS ou autre; Ma batterie d'inspiration à fictions Harry Potter est à plat et elle a oublié de me bipper pour me rappeler que j'avais prévu de poster quelques petits textes ici de temps à autres! Désolée...

Je vous embrasse.

* * *

Defi : acrostiche 

Titre : Epanchements.

Rating : K

Pairing : SS HG

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, je n'ai pas un centime dans les poches, Mais Madame JK Rowling, sûrement que si…

Nombre de mots : 83

* * *

**Epanchements. **

S'essayant, pour Granger, au sonnet amoureux,

Effarant sa plume d'enjôleurs déluges,

Versant, au grand jour, chaque sentiment lépreux,

Egalant dans cet art, les meilleurs dramaturges,

Raflant les maudits échos de son être épris

Ubuesquement refoulés au cœur du néant,

Severus courtisait, et la femme, et les maux.

"Rapace coutumier des sentiments jolis,

Onctueux persifleur du bel amour galant… ?"

Grognassait Rogue, outré, qu'à nouveau, sa belle,

Ulcéra son âme égarée, d'affronts formels

Et que, pour démentir, il dût courber le dos !

* * *

Blabla : fiou, bah c'est pas évident la poésie… j'espère avoir bien compté les vers.. et euh.. j'ai inventé un mot pour le besoin, disoliiii…Et puis.. ah voui… les hémistiches, y en a pas (enfin, je crois mais bon apparemment (ubuesquement puisque Ubuesque existe mais pas l'adverbe associé) y a d'autres structures..) (N'empêche je suis confuse..) 


	4. Le noir tourbillon de la mort

Histoire d'un tourbillon

Ou ce qu'on retrouve de bien viellot dans le fin fond de son disque dur. (ce texte date de 2006...) comme le temps passe vite !

* * *

TERMES DU DEFI DE SEVYS-NOW :

**Par Merlin ! Bande de Trolls ! Mais ils ont tué Sevy !  
**

Nous avons le douloureux regret de vous annoncer la mort de notre très cher professeur de potions survenue le…… à la suite de…………..  
(Veuillez complétez le formulaire et le renvoyer à JKR).

A vous d'inventer de quelle façon Severus Snape a passé l'arme à gauche, ainsi que les circonstances et leurs causes.  
La mort naturelle est autorisée. Le suicide également.  
Aucune résurrection ne sera acceptée jusqu'au prochain défi !  
Ce n'est pas parce que vous traiterez de la mort de l'homme que toutes rêvent de kidnapper pour leur usage personnel (bin évidemment ! Il doit bien faire la cuisine…), que le style dramatique ou tragique est obligatoire. L'humour reste le bienvenu, façon les Tontons flingueurs ou autre.  
Je vous rappelle cependant que la nécrophilie n'est pas tolérée… Contraire aux mœurs (pourtant dissolues) des administragaietes.

* * *

**Nombre de mots : **180 ;

**Défi **: Mort.

**Type** : Fanfic,

**Pairing :** SS center.

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer.** Je ne suis ni Jk Rowling, ni suffisamment schizophrène pour le croire.. en conséquence je suis moi et je n'ai pas un sou… snif.

**Titre (pas très original)** : le noir tourbillon de la mort.

**Merci :** à ma Muse essoufflée qui est reviendue d'un coup et qui a déserté sitôt que j'ai passé une heure sur ce petit texte.. Méchante, revieeens ! snif (bis.)

* * *

**Le noir tourbillon de la mort.**

Il fut conçu un soir de janvier, adu**L**térin germe d'essences magiques.

En ce ventre fécond, éclot Sev**E**rus, incontestable anticyclone perturbateur.

Son enfance gâtée d'obscures discordes, **N**ous tairons..

Peu s'en faut pour comprendre la vicieuse **O**rigine de cette fluide gestuelle,

De ces revers torrentueux des pans noirc**I**s de ses tenues solennelles

Comme alors il marchait, à grands pas, toujou**R**s, vers son destin abscons.

Offensant, sarcastique, esseulé, attentiste, oui, il l'étai**T**.

Mais sur ses pieds, blésait sa cape, arguant ces seuls dOgmes Ceux qu'il n'avait de famille que dans son impétUosité ; Qu'à servir tant de sbire que de délateur, il en peRdisse le Nord ;

Et qu'enfin, las de ses mortelles fluctuations, **B**rave à son heure passée,

Il n'eut de regrets à s'enfuir, traçant seul et dro**I**t son chemin,

Vers cet océan libérateur.

A contempler les affreuses mouettes aux appe**L**s stridents,

Severus livra ses pensées aux turbulents ressacs **L**ittoraux,

Et,

Fendant la houle de son âme nue, soupirs et corps, il n**O**ya….

Ainsi périt l'homme comme il vivait : emporté par la baï**N**e spumescente.

* * *

_Baïne_ (je n'ai pas trouvé le mot dans le dico, pourtant ce n'est pas du patois) courant marin.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce petit poème amateur !

A pluche !

Bisous à vous

Bidi !


End file.
